


Untitled Work

by NeoCortex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, he chose the Muggle world over the Wizarding world. Cut himself off from all of them. Left it all behind with the original intention of not returning.<br/>Now a writer in the muggle world he has no clue at all that those in the Wizarding community read his work until he gets a letter from an unsuspecting source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            At the moment I am sitting here eating Skittles and trying to figure out what I want to write. All the while the dog barks to be let out.

“Hang on Cody!” I call as my computer screen dims. I get up to let him out and come back to try and write. Nothing comes to mind so I start to separate my skittles out by color. My phone goes off. I check the message as Cody barks to be let in.

“I’m coming, Dufus…” I mutter under my breath as the cat jumps up on my dresser to howl at me. She’s hungry.

I get up. I let him in. I grab her bowl. She’s puked in it. Gross. Clean it out and get her food. Come back and still not a single idea to put on paper.

I’m on a deadline and I have NO idea what to write. I’m doomed. My editor needs at least 300 pages by the deadline and so far I’ve got squat!

At times like this I wonder what my friends would have done. He’d be trying to figure out what possessed me to take up this profession. And she’d be trying to give me all kinds of ideas.

As that hits me an idea occurs to me. I put pen to paper and let thought flow. I spend the better part of 4 hours writing and by the time I resurface the sun has sunk lower in the sky, half my day is gone, and I’ve got 255 pages done.

My cat has finally moved from her place in the window and is howling at me again. God only knows why this time. I take a break to clean the kitchen and when I get back, hopefully the last 45 pages will flow just as easy.


	2. Eccentric old woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gets something he didn't expect. Least of all from her.

I’m in the process of cleaning out my email inbox when I hear a tapping at my window.

This throws me off. I've recently moved and my flat is thirteen floors up.

I look to my window to find a sight I haven’t seen in five years.  
There on my window ledge is a tawny owl. She carried a rolled up parchment in her beak; and past experience taught me that if I ignored her more would come.

Getting up from my chair I move to the window and open it enough for her to hop inside. I expected her to leave after she deposited the parchment in my hand.  
She doesn’t.  
Blinking up at me she hoots and settles in. I shake my head and close the window.

Back at my desk I warily break the seal on the parchment. What I find shakes me to my very core.  
I thought I left them all behind.

_'Dear Mister Evans,  
                I am an adoring fan of your writing! You write war as if you’ve been on the front lines; you write love as if you’ve known a broken heart. Your work is absolutely amazing! I await the coming of your next piece with baited breath!_

_Your adoring fan,  
Mafalda Hopkirk'_

“You have GOT to be kidding me!” I breathe as I finish reading.  
My eyes can’t leave the name. The last time I’d seen that name was on a letter from the Ministry of Magic concerning a hearing on my expulsion.  
She read my work? But I’m a Muggle writer! My Editor is a Muggle! Right?

Though to be honest I knew of many wizards and witches that read muggle books or books by muggle authors. So that REALLY shouldn’t have surprised me as much as it did. What did, however, truly surprise me was that I got an owl.

Did Mafalda assume that James Evans was a wizard? Or was she hoping that a Muggle would think that this Mafalda Hopkirk was just a strange and eccentric woman?

I think I need to get a hold of my Editor…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's short, but Harry only cooperates in short bursts. Sorry y'all.

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a personal journal entry and sort of exploded into this. The interactions with the Muggle items as well as the animals and cleaning are all my thoughts and what I was actually doing. Including the candy... >_>  
> I used what I was doing at the time to write this and will continue to do so as I finish the piece.  
> It is in no way complete as of right now. Hopefully I'll get more ideas to add to it as days go by.
> 
> Love and Good Reading,  
> NeoCortex~


End file.
